


A Mutual Understanding

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Veela, veela Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Louis' veela gene finally comes forward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely k_lynne317 for being my amazing beta! I hope everyone enjoys!

Louis curled up on the sofa in the Burrow, grateful that he was the only one there. Everyone else was at Shell Cottage celebrating Victoire and Teddy's engagement. When he had asked his grandmum if he could head to the Burrow for some quiet time as he didn’t feel quite right, she had agreed.

A sigh escaped Louis as he ran his hand through his silvery, blond hair. He felt nauseous, as if he had eaten something quite rotten. He felt tired and invigorated all at once, as if his body couldn’t quite decide how it wanted to feel. And his back ached horribly. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to get some sleep. Maybe that would help him shake the weird feeling?

* * *

Hermione looked around Shell Cottage, frowning when she realised Louis wasn’t there. "Harry!" she called over a sea of people. Spotting him in the kitchen, she made her way over. "I'm going to go check on Louis. He didn’t look too good earlier."

"He went to the Burrow," Harry replied. "I'm sure he's fine, but if you're worried, I can head on over there."

"No, stay," Hermione insisted. "This is your family, Harry, stay and celebrate with them. I'll just check on them and come right back." While Hermione had no children of her own, she played aunt to all of the Weasley children. Louis, however, was different. There was something about him that made her blood stir, try as she might to ignore it. It was highly inappropriate for her to lust after a boy she had known since he was born.

"This is your family too," Harry pointed out with a frown.

Hermione smiled. "It's fine, Harry." Leaning forward, she kissed Harry gently on the cheek before making her way to the Floo. She waved to Ron and Luna, whom were snuggled close on one of the sofas where Ron rested his hand on Luna's rather pregnant stomach. 

Stepping into the fireplace, she shouted, "The Burrow!"

* * *

Louis groaned, hearing the Floo activate. He sat up, his head spinning. "Who is it?" he asked, his voice sounding surprisingly low. Looking up, he was surprised to see Hermione standing across the room near the fireplace, a shocked expression on her face. "Hermione?"

"Louis?" she whispered. "Gods, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and that's when he felt it. His back no longer ached, but he felt different. He rolled his shoulders, eyes widening in surprise when he heard the rustle of feathers.

"I had no idea," Hermione said, still looking at him in disbelief. "Do you want me to get your mother? She'll know what to do."

"What's wrong with me?" Louis asked, standing up. When Hermione took a step back, he paused. His teeth ached, and he quickly realised that he had fangs. "What's going on?" he asked, alarmed.

"You mean you don’t know?" Hermione asked, regarding him carefully. "Louis, you're a Veela."

"What? That's not possible," Louis said quickly. "I've been eighteen for six months already… the gene would have activated long ago. And besides, there hasn't been a full-blooded Veela in our family for quite some time."

Hermione shook her head. "Louis, you have wings," she whispered in slight awe. "Can't you feel them?"

"Sort of," Louis replied. He looked at Hermione, something inside of him stirring. Suddenly, he was filled with an urge to fuck. He wanted her. "Hermione," he purred, his voice low and seductive.

Hermione saw the sudden predatory look in Louis's eyes. "I'll get your mother; she'll know how to help."

"I don’t want my mother," Louis snapped, taking a step towards Hermione. He flexed his wings behind him, hoping that it would make him look impressive. "I want you, Hermione."

"Louis, this isn't like you," Hermione said, shaking her head. It was obvious that she was trying to deny her attraction to Louis. 

Louis swiftly moved forward, stopping in front of Hermione. Reaching up, he gently stroked her face, careful not to accidentally scratch her. "Tell me no if you want me to stop," he said softly, peering into her large, brown eyes. He grinned victoriously when she didn’t say anything, instead, giving him a small nod of consent.

His lips were on hers in an instant, his arms circling her waist and pulling her close. Despite her being eighteen years his senior, Hermione appeared to have a toned body. Louis deepened the kiss, careful not to hurt her with his elongated incisors. 

"Louis," she moaned as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking his way to her collarbone. He wanted nothing more than to bite her, leaving his mark on her.

"Hold on, I'm Apparating us," Louis warned, wrapping his arms around her before popping upstairs into one of the spare rooms his grandmum had. He backed Hermione towards the bed, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it up and over her head. His eyes roamed her body eagerly; he was pleased that his suspicion of her being fit was correct. It was obvious that she took good care of herself. "Gorgeous," he purred, a corner of his mouth tilted upwards. 

"You're a Veela," Hermione said in slight disbelief, looking him over. She watched eagerly as he undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. "Witches from all over will be vying for your attention. Male Veela are very rare."

Louis gave a small shrug as he used his wand to vanish his shirt. "I won't let this change who I am." Once naked, he smirked, flicking his wand once more to remove Hermione's bra and knickers.

"You have changed," Hermione pointed out, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers briefly touching the base of his wings. 

He shivered under her touch. "Maybe, but the part that's wizard won't change," Louis insisted. "I'm not going to let this go to my head." He maneuvered them backwards and onto the bed, his body covering hers. His wings cocooning them.

Hermione trembled as his lips skimmed her neck. "Your mother would be furious if she knew… Everyone would."

Louis could hear the worry in her voice. "Hermione," Louis said, trying to assure her, "I've wanted you for so long. And I know I'm not the only one who feels the attraction between us." He kissed her gently on the lips. 

"This is a one-time thing, Louis, and no one can ever know." The tone of her voice told Louis that she meant business.

"Promise," Louis said. He wasn’t looking for a soulmate. Instead, it was more like he was scratching an itch that he'd been having for a while. "Now, no more worrying." Louis kissed his way down to her breasts, capturing her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on the stiffened peak, enjoying the soft moans that Hermione was making. He ruffled his wings, a shiver spreading through him.

She spread her legs slightly, his hardened cock brushing the inside of her thighs.

“Louis, please,” Hermione moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders. “I want you.” She thrust her hips upwards to get her point across. 

Louis grinned. “I want you too. Can’t wait to be inside you.” His fingers skimmed down the flat of her stomach, stopping between her legs. He rubbed a digit along her slit before dipping a finger inside her. A feral groan escaped his lips before he could stop it when he felt how wet she was. Removing his finger, he sucked on the digit, tasting her sweet juices. The very sight of him had Hermione letting out a needy moan. 

Unable to wait any longer, his grasped his cock, placing it at her entrance and entering her in one, swift movement. "Christ, Hermione," he gasped, quickly thrusting into her. "You feel wonderful."

"More, Louis!" Hermione urged him, meeting his thrusts.

Louis quickened his movements, his cock sliding in and out of her with ease. She felt like heaven on earth, her warm heat wrapping around him in the most delectable way. A primal urge filled him and his fangs throbbed… he wanted nothing more than to bite into her neck.

"Do it," she urged, sensing his need. "Mark me, I know you want to."

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. He should have known Hermione would be well-versed in Veela mating rituals. She knew everything, his clever witch. His wings rustled behind him and Hermione's eyes widened. "You like?"

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Hermione pursed, continuing to meet his thrusts. "Like an angel."

He smirked before leaning forward, his lips sucking at her collarbone. She tasted sweet, his fangs aching desperately. Unable to hold back, Louis bit into her, sinking his fangs into her tender flesh.

Hermione let out a cry, her orgasm washing over her. Her walls gripping his cock tightly as pleasure spread throughout her. "Louis!" she half-screamed, unable to stop herself.

Louis came quickly after, his fangs still in her as he shot his seed deep into her womb. An incoherent, animalistic growl left his lips as he thrust into her until he was spent.

"Louis," Hermione murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. She reached up, brushing his hair from his face. Beads of sweat glistened on his skin.

He felt his fangs slowly retract as he pulled away from her. Shaking his body and no longer hearing the rustle of feathers, he assumed that his wings had disappeared.

"You're back to normal," Hermione told him, rolling them over, disconnecting their bodies. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," Louis said, still feeling a little strange. "It seems like a good fuck was all I needed to hide my Veela traits."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Louis's words. "Well, you know I'm always around if you need a good fuck." She kissed him briefly before standing to get dressed.

"We're good then?" Louis asked. He grinned when he saw the mark on her shoulder, showing that she was his.

"Of course we're good," Hermione told him, smiling. "I'm not an idiot, Louis. I know we're not going to magically fall in love because you're a Veela. I also know that Veelas can have multiple mates, so I'd be honoured to be one of yours."

Louis's grin deepened. "I'm glad we have an understanding." He stood, dressing as well. "Should we head back to the party?"

"I think so," Hermione said, smoothing out her dress. She used her wand to quickly spell her hair back into place. "I do think you should tell your mother. You don’t know when you'll phase back."

"Yeah, I'll tell her later," Louis said with a noncommittal shrug. "Come on, before I decided to take you up against the door." He grinned at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

"You're incorrigible," Hermione teased, her cheeks turning red. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before heading to the Floo, returning to the party.

Louis watched her arse sway deliciously before she disappeared out the door. Oh yes, he'd certainly be seeing more of Hermione. His canines began to ache. 

_It seems like I'll be needing Hermione's assistance sooner than I thought_. A predatory grin appeared on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/106532.html).


End file.
